


A Check-Up

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctors & Physicians, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Emu has a new patient: Takeru Tenkuuji. Who was a ghost.Post-Canon Ghost? Screw timelines.Mentions minor falls, burns, and food/food allergies.
Kudos: 13





	A Check-Up

Emu didn't usually get new teenage patients. Usually, he had known them from when they were younger, or sometimes they were referred to him through a different patient.  
When Emu got a new patient, nineteen years old, he was surprised. From what he knew, they were just here for a regular check-up.  
"Takeru?" Emu met his new patient. Takeru Tenkuuji, 19 years old, just had his birthday about two months ago. He hadn't given a reason why he had left his other doctor. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hojo, you can call me Emu if you want."  
"Hi," Takeru replied quietly.  
"Are you just here for a regular check-up, or do you have any concerns?" Emu asked. They were in a private room, so anything Takeru said would be confidential.  
"You promise you won't laugh?" Takeru asked.  
"Of course."  
"On my 18th birthday, I died. And," Takeru started, looking at Emu for a reaction. Emu didn't say anything yet, since Takeru was still talking. "I...was a ghost for about six months until April 19th when I came back to life." Takeru's cheeks were red. "And...everything seemed fine, but I started hurting myself more. Accidentally. Because when you're a ghost you can get hurt, but it doesn't really matter because you can't die. But now..."  
"Are you worried about hurting yourself?" Emu asked.  
"I tried talking to my doctor about it and he thought I was lying," Takeru ignored Emu's question.  
Emu nodded, thinking carefully about what his next question should be.  
"Did you get hurt a lot while you were a ghost?"  
"Not on purpose! But sometimes yeah."  
"Sometimes you'd hurt yourself by accident?" Emu clarified.  
"Yeah. By falling and stuff."  
"Did you eat and sleep regularly as a ghost?"  
"Ghosts can't eat," Takeru mumbled.  
"Have you been eating healthily since you came back to life?"  
"...yeah."  
"That's good. Do you have any allergies or sensitivities to food, especially ones that you didn't have before you died?"  
"Um...no allergies...but sometimes I forget that like hot food and stuff is really hot and burn myself easier because I make things too hot."  
Emu wrote that down.  
"Do you have any burns or other injuries right now that I should be aware of?"  
Takeru shook his head.  
"Okay. Can I do a standard physical exam?"  
The exam went fine and when it was done, Emu asked if Takeru there was anything else.  
"No, but...thanks for...believing me when I said all that stuff. About being a ghost..."  
"Of course! Go make an appointment for next year, but if anything happens you can make an appointment sooner."  
"Okay."  
Emu offered Takeru a candy. He worked with little kids a lot, so he had a bunch.  
Takeru took one quietly.  
"Thank you."


End file.
